Yurei description
The eastern spirits of the dead who still roam the Yin Realm. They are virtually indistinguishable from their western counterparts known as Wraiths. Return to Shen Types The Kingdoms of the dead According to Dr Poole, there are several kingdoms of the dead The Dark Kingdom of Iron Also known as the Dark Kingdom of Stygia, this is the Kingdom originating from Europe. The Dark Kingdom of Ivory Dr Poole merely mentioned this Kingdom in passing The Dark Kingdom of Jade Also known as the Yellow Springs, this is the Kingdom spreading across most of eastern Asia from China The Dark Kingdom of Obsidian Dr Poole merely mentioned this Kingdom in passing The Dark Kingdom of Clay Dr Poole merely mentioned this Kingdom in passing Common traits * Each Yurei has certain so called "deathmarks", showing how they died ** Some other marks show what they can do, as the knowledge of their powers can be seen on their bodiesThe School Sentai attained the following knowledge about Yurei: * They are tied to persons, places or objects, their so called fetters ** They are more powerful close to these fetters ** They can almost instantly reach their fetters ** Most Yurei have more than one fetter ** Destroying all fetters banishes the Yurei into a deeper part of the Underworld "where the storm howls with greater intensity" * If an emotion they are tied to is felt, they become stronger ** They gain their own type of spiritual strength from such emotions and can use their powers more easily in such a place * The more frightful and spooky a place is the easier it is for them to affect the physical world * They can neither enter nor affect the Mirror Lands * They have trouble, but it is not impossible for them to affect well lit rooms * The presence of another Shen actually makes it easier for them to affect the world Presumptions and conjectures Sango believes the following things: * Yurei sind eine verzerrte Version ihrer Persönlichkeit im Leben. Eine (oder mehrere?) Emotionen dominieren das Wesen des Yurei. Sie sind zwar noch stark mit ihrer Vergangenheit verbunden, aber auch ein ganzes Stück entrückt und verändert. * Sollte eine Person ein Anker sein, ist vermutlich nur die Zerstörung oder Erlösung des Yurei eine Option, um die Person zu schützen * Vermutlich ist es möglich, einen Yurei zu erlösen. Dafür gibt es aber keinen klaren Weg und es ist immer sehr aufwändig ** Wahrscheinlich muss dem Yurei geholfen werden, das Trauma seines Todes zu überwinden, und zu seinem alten Ich zurück zu finden. ** Die Zerstörung aller Anker könnte eventuell zur Erlösung führen ** Anker können Hinweise darauf geben, was zur Erlösung nötig ist, weil sie zeigen woran der Yurei noch wahrlich hängt * Angst oder Furcht stärken alle Yurei * Orte, die als verflucht gelten, erleichtern Manifestation von Yurei. Anders herum (besonders heilig) könnte klappen (noch nicht bestätigt) * "Nicht alle Yurei lassen sich komplett von der Sonne vertreiben..." - Sees the End, zu Sango * In Japan there are two factions of Yurei: The Yellow Springs seem to have conquered most of the Yin realm. The rest are the "native" Yurei, propably organised in their own Dragon Nest Kategorie:Background information